bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante Acero
Dante Acero is the fraccion and scientific partner of Laxus Alosar. Appearance Dante is taller than most, caucasian with red hair and black eyes, and glasses. He wears a tight suit like coat in the usual arrancar colours and baggy white pants. His mask is in the shape of a brace around his neck. His hollow hole is just below his collarbone.His Zanpakutou is in the shape of a war axe, which has a collapsable handle for travel. He hangs the blades on his right hip. As a science guy: Dante has taken to wearing dress shirts under a sort of lab coat thing. His hair has been shortened and his hair is a lighter colour now, due do the heat from Laxus' volcanoe lands. He wears bandages from the tips of his fingers on his right arm, all the way up to his shoulder. Underneath the bandages, all of Dante's veins flow with black reiatsu from a failed cero experiment with Laxus. Personality As Jackies fraccion:Dante is extremely lazy and always tries to put things off for as long as he can, unless it’s something he likes, in which case he won’t stop doing it until there is nothing left for him to do. He is insomniatic and likes to socialize with people he doesn't know, especially if they look interesting. He fights well in a group and will always follow orders. He hates shinigami as it was their fault his father died and his mother cast him out. He doesn’t care what others think of him and hates it when they put labels on him. Over all he is very insane especially if it’s time to fight. As Laxus' fraccion/science guy: Dante likes to have something to do, but also appreciates the quiteness of having nothign to do. He is almost always talking with Laxus, training, or developing something new in the lab. He loves playing with Maru almost as much as eating pie. It doens't matter what kind of pie, Dante loves them all, but his favourite is lemon merangue. He still hates shinigami, but likes to hate them along with others. Dante has started to show a more sadistic side after "working" on the test subjects that Laxus brought into the tower. Likes: Lemon Merangue Pie, Maru, Training, Suits. Dislikes: Laxus' Harpies, History Dante was born in 1640 and grew up with his mother and father in a small house in the slums of London, and having no siblings to play with, played by himself. He was picked on by the richer kids, and became very violent. His father went to fight for the english parliament in the first and second English Civil Wars, leaving him with only his mother. His father survived both wars and came back in the time between the second and third wars. Just before this Dante had started to see dead souls, and would occupy his time playing with them. During the time in between the wars, Dante started seeing strange men in black chasing the evil souls, and when one of the soldiers wives died she turned into a hollow. When the hollow was rampaging it killed Dante’s father before the shinigami could cleanse it. From that moment on, Dante saw it as the shinigami’s fault his father had died for not taking care of the hollow quick enough. His mother had no way to feed him and kicked him to the streets. He managed to find food and shelter for five years, until one day while looking for scraps, he bumped into a rich man. The man took this as an insult and he and his friends beat Dante almost to death. After they left Dante crawled into an alleyway and died of blood loss. He came back as a hollow, and the first thing he did as a hollow was kill the men who had beat him. Shinigami came in response to Dante’s attack and Dante happily killed them as well. He rampaged until he fainted from the blood lost fighting the shinigami. When he woke up, he was in a strange desert, and he saw a group of other hollows. Upon nearing them he realized they were the men who had beat him, also turned into hollows. Dante took this as a sign that he was supposed to eradicate anyone that had done wrong in their life or past life. Dante came upon the men pretending to be friendly. During his conversation, on of the men said something about killing Dante, as they had not noticed that he was the one they had beat. Dante snapped and killed all of them. He continued killing anything he saw and going through the stages of a hollows life cycle until he came upon a man like hollow. The man attacked Dante, and after fighting with him shattered Dante’s mask, and then left. Dante lost all his memories about the time as a hollow, and wandered aimlessly until coming upon Hueco Mundo. 'Resurrection' Release Phrase 'Aplaste, Puño de Hierro'. He throws his axe up into the air and the leans forward to expose his back. His axe sinks into his back while surrounded by black spiritual energy. His shoulder blades and elbows spike diagonally out and upwards, with his arms from shoulder to fingertips becoming encased in plated bone like armour. His fists become noticeably larger in size and his knuckles slightly spiky. His chest and legs become plated with armour as well. Dante's usually thin body bulks up drastically and his neck brace swells up into a set of jaws in the front and sides with his glasses being replaced by black markings underneath his eyes, and a line of spikes down his spine getting bigger from the bottom up, with the biggest spike being on the spinal disc at the bottom of his neck. His hair becomes much longer with black streaks in random places. Around him is a faint mist of spiritual energy with a merciless, yet calm, feel. His hollow hole is visible as it goes through his armour. Powers and Abilities Bala:'With his control of spiritual pressure, Dante can just barely fire off mediocre bala from his feet and hands. '''Cero:'As an arrancar, Dante can fire Cero with relative ease, but doesnt have enough control to make constructs. Instead he fires beams of condensed black spiritual energy from his fists. 'Hierro:'Dante has a mediocre hierro. 'Sonido:'With his leg strength Dante has a sonido equal to a quincy's hirenkyaku. 'Advanced Hand-to-Hand combat:'Growing up without any food dante had to fight a lot just to keep from starving. Five years of being in gang brawls and one on one fights have left Dante with a great fist fighting form. 'Lack of Pesquia:'Dante can not sense reiatsu unless it's at Espada levels, and even then he can barely feel it. Zanpakutō Puño de Hierro (Iron Fist) is a large double bladed broad axe with a spike in between the blades. Originally the blade had a brown handle and a silver blade. After his experimentation with reiatsu, the entire axe is black except for the few red accents on it. Dante doesn't usually use it in combat, preferring to use his hands and feet. The blades on Dante's axe extend as the handle splits into multiple parts and act as a whip. '''Resurrection Impacto Hierro Dante slams both armored fists into the ground while surrounding them in spiritual pressure. The resulting shockwave is both physical and spiritual causing massive damage to any caught in it. Resurrection Dante fills his palm with spiritual energy and hits his opponent, releasing the energy forwards into the enemy. 'Cero' Dante's cero is a blast of pure black spiritual energy tinged with bright red. Instead of being a giant wave of energy, the cero is condensed down to a beam of precision energy almost like a sniper. Its strong enough that it can pierce a hole through most arrancars hierro. Statistics Trivia *Dante's theme song is A Secret Calling by I-Exist Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches